


[Podfic] Comfort

by Tarae



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarae/pseuds/Tarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of fictorium's story</p><p>“Are you dying?” Emma asks, hands firmly on her hips. Regina called the station on 911 to get her attention, but Emma is not optimistic about there being an actual emergency.</p><p>Regina is sick and in need of some comfort...<br/>Season 1,  pre-curse break fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/450024) by [fictorium (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fictorium). 



  


**Lenght:** 13:13 min

 **Download** : [tindeck](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/zobx/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+OUaT%2B-%2BComfort%2B%2528by%2Bfictorium%2529.mp3)

 


End file.
